1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to confetti projectors and more specifically it relates to a device for propelling novelty items. The device for propelling novelty items consists of a tubular shaped canister for holding the novelty items. The novelty items are propelled by igniting a chemical based substance located at the base of the canister. The chemical based substance expands forcing a movable portion, whereupon the novelty items are ejected out of the canister. The device for propelling novelty items is safe to operate and can be used by the general public.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous confetti projectors have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,092 to Worswick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,211 to Reveen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,096 to Wilk and U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,840 to Watkins all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.